Maximum Ride : Myths and Monsters
by SuNsHiNe-FlOwErS
Summary: The flock decide to rest in a certain meadow in Forks, Washington.Guess who finds them there.Twilight Max Ride crossover.FAX eventually. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Max Ride or Twilight (unfourtunatley)**

Chapter one

Max POV

We were currently flying somehwere over the north west coast of Washington. Don't ask me how we got here, we just decided to fly as fast as we could in any direction that pointed away from that creepy, Itex-run castle in Germany,and, well we ended up here.

I looked around at my flock, who still looked rough from that last battle at Itex, and were visibly struggling to stay awake. I flew over to Angel and took a sleeping Total, who she was about to drop, from her arms. Angel smiled at me and my heart melted, I mean, how many six year olds have grown up in a cage with evil scientists for parents, beat up countless erasers witnessed people dying, and still have a smile that angelic?

Looking at my flock again, I decided it was time to land.

"Right guys, if we stay in the air a moment longer, we'll fall asleep and end up smushed like a bug on somebody's windscreen, so let's land."

The flock looked gleeful at the thought of landing, but then glee turned to confusion when they realized I hadn't said where we were landing.

"Uh Max, whereabouts are we landing ?" asked Fang. I looked below me for a place to land, and my eyes fell upon a circular meadow below us.

"There" I pointed, and began to descend, with the rest of the flock in tow.

We landed five minutes later. As we assessed our surroundings our mouths literally dropped. There was only one word for the meadow,beautiful, and even that dosn't do it justice. It was perfectly round with lush green grass and surrounded by thick rainforrest. You could even hear a distant stream burbling in the distance. Not only was it beautiful but it was perfect for hiding in. Wonderful.

"Wow, it's amazing, like something off one of those nature documentaries narrated by David Attenbourough, have you ever seen one of those? aren't they amazing, anyway do you think there are animals in this meadow? Wouldn't it be amazing if Bambi and Thumper came out of hiding and started playing right in front of us like, now? OMG is that a strea-"

"Yeah we get it Nudge, it's a pretty meadow, now just shut up, please " Iggy interrupted Nudge's rambling, much to the relief of the rest of us.

"Thanks Ig" I said "Now, how about we get a fire going? Angel, Nudge gather some wood, Iggy, Fang find something edible, and Gazzy, come with me and get some water from that stream we can all hear." Just call me Max, born leader.

A couple of hours later and me and Fang were the only ones left awake, the others all having dropped off about an hour ago. I was practically falling asleep where I sat, I was so tired, but I was determined to take first watch.

"I'll take first watch" I said to Fang, Who looked incredulously at me and replied:

"How are you going to watch anything if you can barely keep your eyes open?"

"I can keep my eyes open just fine thank you very much." At this Fang gave me a mischevious look and slowly got up and walked towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Fang said noting and carried on towards me, he sat down next to me and, wrapping an arm round me, began to rub between my wings. All coherent thoughts immedeatley left my head and buggered off to candy mountain, along with my conciousness, which I lost incredibly quickly. Before I had time to say 'Piss off, i'm taking first watch and thats that' I was fast asleep.

I was woken by a terrified Gazzy, who was roughly shaking me and urgently whispering:

"Max, Max, wake up, there's a strange man standing over there" He said pointing. I sat up and turned to look where he was pointing. Shit. There was an extremely pale, extremely good looking guy standing in the shade of one of the trees at the edge of the meadow. Looking directly at us. What the hell happened to Fang, he was meant to be on watch, the bastard, and now there was a strange, good looking loner in the corner.

"Right" I said to Gazzy "Help me wake the others and get ready to do a U&A." I then walked directly over to where Fang was slumped on the floor and gave him a good kick, just to wake him up.

"Owww" groaned Fang, groggily sitting up."What was that for?"

"I can't belive you fell asleep"

"Oops" said Fang "But what's the big deal?"

"Look over there" I said, pointing to the loner.

"Shit"

"Yeah, shit" I looked over to the guy again and found that he was walking over to us. Oh. My. God. Fang and me just stood with looks of absolute terror on our faces as the loner approached. Then the guy was in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" He said. How nice to know his name.

**Okay, that was the very first chapter of my very first fanfic, so be nice. 10 reviews for a second chapter.**


	2. The Flock

**Edward POV **

I fled as fast as I possibly could from my house. I had just arrived home to find Emmett and Rosalie engaged in passionate lovemaking, atop my piano. I roared at them, naturally, only to shock them so much that they rolled onto the keys, crashing through them onto the floor. I left before I completely lost control.

I ran on autopilot to the meadow, only to find people in it. Six kids in fact. All of them were sleeping, apart from one, a kid that couldn't be more than eight or nine years old, and was looking straight at me. I should have run away then, but some strange feeling kept me there. By this time the kid had woken up an older girl, who was presumably the leader, and proceeded to wake the rest of his travelling companions. The older girl was violently kicking one of the older males.

I could clearly hear her silently yell (in that way only women can) at him for falling asleep in watch. These people fascinated me. They smelled like no other humans I had ever smelt. In fact they smelt rather like birds, mixed with a humany smell. I felt an overwhelming urge to talk to them, which was completley out of character for me. I had never in my life felt like this before. Well, Bella _is_ always telling me to be more sociable. Oh why not ?

I started to approach them. The older girl and the guy had looks of complete horror on their faces. The rest of them hadn't noticed, and were only just starting to get up. I finally got to them. "Hi, i'm Edward Cullen" I introduced myself, trying to be nice.

The looks of horror turned to confusion. _How nice to know his name_ was the sarcastic thought from the older girl. I decided to answer this thought, although I don't know why.

"My pleasure, may I ask your names?" The look on the girls face was hilarious.

**Max POV**

Ohmygod. Did he just read my mind? He can't have. What if he had. I looked round at my flock, who were now standing behind me and Fang, half asleep but ready to go nonetheless. I debated giving the loner, or 'Edward' my name. What harm could it do ?

"Max" I eventually said, after much thought. Fang looked at me as if to say, what the hell did you do that for? but then gave his own name. The rest of the flock followed our lead.

"So who are you and what are you doing here?" Edward asked, rather abruptly. "Max" he added, as if realising his rudeness and trying to be polite. I decided not to answer this one. I was just about to tell the rest of the flock to do a U&A when something truly disasterous happened.

Gazzy sneezed. Now you might be thinking what's so disasterous about a sneeze. Well when that sneeze is accompanied by a giant pair of wings rolling out in front of a complete stranger... you see my point?

Anyway, at this Edwards eyes practically popped out of his abnormally beautiful head and his jaw dropped practically through the floor. It was Angel who broke the stunned, awkward silence with a rather odd question.

"Who's Carlisle?"

**Edward POV**

That strange question from the little girl,Angel, combined with the wings, strange smelling blood and wierd thoughts from the rest of the kids, led me to believe that these kids were not human.

At the moment the young boy, Gazzy, sneezed to reveal a large pair of wings growing out of his back, I had been thinking about how Carlisle would love to see this. Apparently Angel could read minds. A fact she then confirmed.

"Yes I can read minds" Well that settled it.

"I'll ask again, who and what are you?" I asked them, feeling they owed me an explanation. Max narrowed her eyes at me.

"What's it worth?" I was supprised by her answer.

"I'm sorry?"

"What's it worth?" She repeated, this time saying each word very slowly. "You know, what do we get in return for answering you question?"

I didn't know what to say to this. Still in shock I suppose, I answered very stupidly and for the second time today out of character.

"A temporary place to stay" Max looked at her right-hand-man, Fang as if to ask his opinion, or permission. He gave a slight nod of his head.

"Done" She said. I waited expectantly for her to answer my question. There was a long pause until I asked:

"Are you going to answer my question?" To which she replied :

"We'll tell you once you give us a place to stay" I sighed, looked at them all, and reluctantly began to lead them back through the forrest towards my house.

**Well that was the second installment of my very first fanfic, so please read and review (constructive critisism if you just have to critisise) 10 reviews for a 3rd chapter.**


	3. Vampires

**Sorry for lacking a bit in the update department it was a case of the 'ole much dreaded writers block. Anyway creativness came back to me, so on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the large fluffy black slippers with claws attached that are currently on my feet.**

**Chaper Three : Vampires **

Max POV

Oh my god, what the hell was I doing ??? What possesed me to do something as un_belivebly_ stupid as telling a random good-looking stranger, who might I add could read minds, that we would go to his house, stay there and reveal that we were mutant bird freaks !!! We were following this _Edward_ through the thick forrest right now. Fang was glaring at me every now and then and holding the side where I kicked him, honestly, if looks could kill i'd be dead nine times over.

I was just about to make some sarcastic comment regarding our current situation, when Edward spoke in his velvety dulcet tones.

"Welcome to my house" I looked up to find that we were standing in front of a large house. How I hadn't noticed that before I don't know. Edward led the way into a magnificent open-plan lower floor. Everything was really light and the entire rear-facing side of the house appeared to be made out of glass, increasing the feeling of openness. I looked to the rest of the flock, whoose mouths were hanging open. We all looked at Edward, who smiled. All I could think was 'wow'.

Edward POV 

I smiled at their reactions. I wonder where the rest of my family are. Wait a second, I think I can hear Emmett and Rosalie upstairs, please let them not be expressing their love for each other in intimate ways. I left the kids downstairs with a brief explanation that I was going to find the rest of my family.

I ran at a human pace up the stairs taking two at a time, then along the corridor to Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom. I knocked, but recieved no reply. I slowly opened the door, wary as to what I might find. And belive me, what I did find nobody should ever have to see and live with.

Emmett was dressed as a cowboy, with no trousers and a cowboy hat hanging off his manhood. Rosalie had tassles on her nipples and an incredibly short skirt that was more like a belt on. The sterio in the corner was playing Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy) by Big and Rich. I was horrified. I slowly backed out of the room and back down the stairs, all the time cursing my vampire memory. I finally got back downstairs again and stood before the kids.

"They're busy" I said shortly, sitting down heavily on one of the armchairs that was conveniently placed behind me. I was supprised when the kids started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Angel can read minds, She told us what you saw" The older girl, Max , replied. Whatever I was going to say next was cut off by my siblings walking down the stairs, fully dressed thank god. Emmett was smirking and Rosalie looked as if she'd be blushing if she could.

"Sorry Bro" Emmett said, still smirking "We were watching Brokeback Mountain, and Rose here had the idea that we could-" He was cut off by a death glare from Rosalie. Then they finally noticed the kids.

"Who the hell are they?" They asked simultaneousley.

"I found them in my meadow and decided to ask them if they wanted to stay here, seeing as they're not exactly normal themselves, and so here they are" I explained, realising how stupid that sounded. Emmett and Rosalie both had incredulous expressions on thier faces.

We would have continued to discuss the matter of the kids if the rest of my family had not returned from their hunting trip at that precise moment.

Max POV

I could tell the conversation about who the hell we were would have continued if not for the arrival of four incredibly good-looking people. There was a small pixie-like girl with short black hair standing net to a muscly looking guy (though not as muscly as Emmett, I think his name was). A shortis woman with a heart shaped face stood next to an incredibly looking man with blonde hair (**a/n I've forgotten what colour Carlisle's hair is, I think it's blonde, but if i'm wrong correct me)**.

"What's going on?" asked the latter person. Edward then explained that he found us in _his_ meadow and just decided to bring us back here. We all just stood there trying to blend in to the walls as this was going on.

"Why don't we all sit down" suggested the woman with a heart shaped face. Everybody sat down on something.

Introductions were made and we found out that the woman with the heart shaped face was Esme, the short pixie girl was Alice, the two that Edward had been fighting with were Emmett and Rosalie, and the other two men were Jasper and Carlisle.

Then Edward broke the silence with a question.

"So, what are you?"

"You first" I replied.

"Alright" Said Carlisle "We're vampires"

Well that was unexpected.

**Review please, 10 for another chapter. Critisism welcome as long as it's constructive.**


End file.
